Your Guardian Angel
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: I'm here for her, to protect her and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect her, even if that means sacrificing my own life. Troyella little bit of Chaylor
1. Chapter 1

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I only own the plot...at least I think I do.**_

_Chapter 1_

Have you ever met that one person that you feel like you _have_ to protect? That one person that catches your eye and never lets go? That one person who you feel is the only person you can be with? I have. Her name was Gabriella Montez. She had these beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in.

It seems like so long ago she walked into Ms. Darbus' homeroom. The room where I spent my junior year listening to snide comments my best friend, Chad Danforth, said about Ms. Darbus. It was another one of those days.

**Thursday January 5, 2006**

"Mr. Danforth how many times do I have to tell you this is a place of learning _not_ a hockey arena." Ms. Darbus said and Chad pulled the basketball off of his desk.

"Mr. Danforth blah blah blah" Chad mocked "God how did I get stuck with her?"

"The same way I did" I said as I chuckled.

"Haha you're so funny"

"Excuse me" came a quiet voice and I turned my head. There she was. The girl that changed my life.

"Yes?" Ms. Darbus asked and looked at her.

"I just transferred here" she said in a soft voice, making it sound like a whisper. She handed Ms. Darbus a piece of paper and fixed the strap of her bag. Ms. Darbus looked at it then nodded.

"Okay Miss Montez. You can find yourself a seat." she nodded and walked to the back of the room, her eyes kept to the floor.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful and mysterious at the same time. There was just something about her that drew me to her.

"Troy?" Chad said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I said and my eyes went back to her. She was staring at the wooden surface of the desk, her eyes hidden behind her brown curls.

"She's cute but I've seen cuter" Chad said, again, breaking me from my trance.

"Who?"

"The new girl. I mean you keep staring at her so who else would I be talking about."

"I don't know...Sharpay"

"You're kidding right?" he scoffed and rolled his eyes "If she's cute then Taylor McKessie is adorable."

"You know you like Taylor" I said jokingly

"I do not" he said and sat back in his seat. I laughed at his reaction and went back to staring at the new girl. At one point I think she felt me staring at her, because her eyes lifted to meet mine. Her brown eyes connected with my blue ones. I smiled at her, hoping to get some response. She smiled back and I saw a small sparkle ignite in her eyes.

"Mr. Bolton" Ms. Darbus said and I turned around "I would appreciate it if you turned around and paid attention." I nodded and turned to the front of the room. "As you all know we are getting ready for our winter musicale. Auditions for roles will be held this Friday during free period. All who wish to try out, may."

"Like anyone is actually gonna audition for that" Chad whispered but I didn't answer back. I just sat there, staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Come on ring" I said mostly to myself, keeping my eyes on the hands of the clock. Finally the big hand moved and the bell rung "yes" I said and grabbed my stuff, quickly leaving the classroom.

"Troy whatcha rushing for?" Chad said as he came up behind me.

"I just wanted to get out of there."

"Really now?" he said with a suspicious tone. "Does it have anything to do with the new girl?"

"No. Why would it?"

"Just asking."

"Whatever Chad. I knew you were weird just not this weird."

"Hey I resent that" he said and I just had to laugh at his idiocy. We walked down the hall to our first period, Math (ugh). Out the corner of my eye, I saw her looking around, trying to figure out where to go. I stopped and looked at her, confusion spread across her face.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to her. "You need help?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Um...yea" she said quietly.

"Okay. Let me just take a look at your schedule for a sec." I said and she handed me her schedule. "Let's see. First period...Chemistry with Mrs. Lopez. That's like two doors down from my Trigonometry class. You can walk with me and my friend." I said and pointed to Chad who stood there staring at us. "Come on" we walked back over to Chad and the three of us began to walk. "I'm Troy by the way" I said and she looked at me.

"Gabriella" she said back then looked at Chad.

"Chad" he said and she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you...both of you" she said her eyes returning to me.

Soon we were in front of her Chemistry class, students by passing us to get inside.

"Well here you are" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Troy"

"It was nothing. I guess I'll see you around" she nodded and walked into the classroom.

"Somebody has a crush" Chad taunted and I shoved him playfully, making him laugh. "Don't deny it"

"Chad...I do _not_ have a crush on her. I hardly even know her."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever you say Chad" I rolled my eyes and walked to our Trigonometry classroom.

"Wait up"

"Then hurry up" he ran up behind me and shoved me. I shoved him back and we walked into our Trig class, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical_**

_Chapter 2_

**Monday January 9, 2006**

I didn't really see Gabriella all that much for the rest of that day or the next. The only times I saw her was in homeroom and during lunch, where she always sat in the corner by herself. I wanted to ask her to sit with us but I knew it would go well with my friends. So I just watched her, sitting quietly, eating her food like a mouse would.

Two days is a long time when you only have one thing on your mind. Two days of nothing to do but sit back and watch the clock tick. I counted down the hours until I could see Gabriella again. It was like she was some kind of drug and I was the addict. I only knew her for two days but I wanted to know more about her.

I walked into the school Monday morning, anxiety running through my veins. I made my way to my locker, barely noticing the whispers around me.

"Yo captain" Chad said as he came up to me.

"Hey. You know what everyone's whispering about?"

"Nope...but I can find out"

"Let's just leave it for now. It'll come out sooner or later."

"Yeah. Or Sharpay will blurt it out in homeroom."

"That too" I said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Your girl is here"

"I don't have a girl" Chad motioned to someone behind me and I turned around. There, looking like a lost child, was Gabriella. "She's not my girl"

"Not yet"

"You never stop do you?"

"No" he said, pushing himself off of the locker next to mine. "Hey Gabriella" he said and she walked towards us.

"Morning Chad. Morning Troy"

"Morning Gabriella" I said as I pulled books out of my locker. "How was your weekend?" I asked and turned to her.

"Okay I guess" she said shrugging.

"You guess?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she adverted her eyes.

"Well yeah. Nothing special happened." I nodded even though half of me didn't believe it.

"Okay. Well let's get to homeroom before Ms. Darbus starts complaining" Chad said and I closed my locker.

"Good idea" the three of us walked to homeroom in silence.

-

-

The day seemed to go by really slowly. It was either just a really boring day or maybe it was the fact that I had been thinking about Gabriella for the whole day. Thinking about her just seemed to make time move slower.

Lunch time came and I wanted to show Gabriella something I've never shown anyone before. I went to her locker, hoping to find her there. As I rounded the corner, I saw her standing there, putting her books away.

"Hey Gabriella" I said and she turned around.

"Hey Troy" she said and smiled. "What's up?"

"Well...I wanted to show you something."

"Okay what?" she said and closed her locker. I grabbed her hand and began to drag her down the hall.

"Follow me." I said and she followed me down the hallway.

I led her down to the cafeteria and up the stairs of the balcony in the back. We walked through a door and around a few corners until we came to another door. I turned around to her and she looked at me in confusion.

"Close your eyes" she quickly closed her eyes and I led her through the doors. "Okay be careful there's steps here" she nodded and I led her up the stairs one at a time. We finally got up to the top and I looked at her. "Okay open your eyes" she opened them and gasped.

"Oh my God. Troy this is beautiful" she said as she looked at the rooftop garden around her. "How did you find this?"

"Science club let's me come up here. They call it a gift from them to me" I said and walked over to the railing.

"You're lucky you can get something like this." she said and walked up next to me.

"Luck has nothing to do with it" I said and looked at her.

"You're right it doesn't" she turned to look me in the eyes. "You're just naturally nice to everyone." I smiled and she smiled back.

"It's good to know someone appreciates that side of me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes people expect too much out of me without being grateful that I'm the way I am" I turned to the scenery in front of me. The beautiful New Mexican scenery taking up my line of view. "Sometimes they don't appreciate my nice side"

"I appreciate it" Gabriella said and I turned my head to look at something more beautiful than the scenery. "You're the first person I've met that hasn't treated me like I'm some kind of freak."

"Well there's Chad too"

"Yeah but..." she walked over to the bench and sat down "Chad hasn't shown me something as beautiful as this"

"True" I said and walked over to sit beside her. "He's too busy trying to get Taylor to go out with him"

"I thought he didn't like her?"

"Or so he says" she giggled and I could feel my heart thumping, wildly in my chest.

"You're unlike any guy I've ever met"

"Why's that?"

"Because you see me, the real me, and not the math geek"

"Well you're unlike any girl I've ever met"

"And why's that?"

"Because...you haven't treated me like I was a celebrity"

"That's because you're not one. You're just a normal guy"

"Too bad everyone else doesn't see that"

"They will. Maybe not now but they will." I smiled at her and she smiled back then the bell rung.

"Damn it" I cursed and stood up "Shall we?" I asked, extending a hand to her.

"We shall" she said and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up and we walked downstairs together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclispe360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I only own Christopher Summers and the plot_**

_Chapter 3_

**Thursday January 12, 2006**

Okay this is a serious first for me. I've had girlfriends and crushes in the past but I've never felt so strong for someone than I do for Gabriella. I haven't even known her for that long but I can't help but feel like I'm floating every time she's near me.

Out of all the classes I have I only have one with her, History, and I just so happened to be sitting behind her. So of course I don't pay attention to what my teacher is saying. All I do is stare at the back of her head.

"Mr. Bolton" Mr. George, my History teacher, knocked me out of my trance and I looked up at it. "I would appreciate it if you paid attention and not stare at Miss Montez." once the words 'stare at Miss Montez' came out of his mouth everyone turned to look at me. Even Gabriella. She looked at me with confusion and I just sunk into my seat, wanting to disappear.

The bell rung seconds later and I quickly grabbed my stuff. I ran out of the room so fast I nearly knocked people over. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair once I knew I was in the clear.

"Troy"

'Shit.' I turned around and saw Gabriella running up to me. I stopped walking and she stopped running. She stopped right in front of me and I could see the questions that ran across her eyes.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"Troy. You know the whole staring thing"

"That...that was nothing. I was thinking and I just so happened to be looking at you. I mean you are right in front of me."

"Is that all it was?"

"Yeah that's all"

"Oh. I thought it was something else"

"Nope."

"Well then I'll see you at lunch" I nodded and she walked away. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again. I walked to my next class, trying to figure out a way to get her off my mind.

Free period came two periods later and I went straight to my secret hide-out, even though it wasn't exactly a secret anymore. I sat on the bench with my eyes closed. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear someone walk up to me until the person sat down.

"Hey Troy" I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Gabriella's brown eyes.

"Hey Gabi" she looked at me like I had two heads. "What?"

"You just called me Gabi"

"That's okay right?" she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay...Gabi" she giggled and I smiled. "So what was your reason for coming up here?"

"I have to have a reason to be up here?"

"No but there's gotta be a reason why you're here"

"What if there is no reason? What if I'm just here because I wanna be? Or because I have nothing else to do?"

"You could have gone to the library if you had nothing else to do"

"True." she looked at her folded hands in front of her and began fiddling with them.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she looked up.

"Nothing...nothing's wrong I just..."

"You just what?" she once again adverted her eyes and played with her fingers.

"Well...Christopher Summers, you know the captain of the football team" I nodded even though she wasn't looking at me. "He uh...he sort of asked me out"

"H-he did?"

"Yeah but I told him I wasn't sure"

"Why?"

"Well I know this seems silly but...I wanted to ask you first"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know I just wanted to ask if it was okay with you" she said and looked at me

I wanted so much to say 'no' at that point in time but I knew that I was just being selfish. The look in her eyes told me that she really wanted me to say 'yes' and I couldn't say 'no' to her.

"Okay"

"What?"

"You can go out with him if that's what you really want." she smiled then hugged me.

"Thanks Troy" I hugged her back and hoped that she didn't feel the pounding of my heart against my chest.

"No problem Gabi. But remember I'm here if you need anything" she smiled.

"I know" she stood up and took a deep breath. "I better go find Chris and tell him yes." I nodded and she gave me one last smile. I smiled back and she left me alone to think of what I just said okay to.

What the hell _did_ I just say okay to?

My brain was running at a million miles an hour and wouldn't stop. I leaned my head against the back of the bench and sighed. I just told the one girl that means more to me than anything that it was okay for her to go out with someone else. What the hell is wrong with me?

The bell rung and I stood up. I stretched then made my way back downstairs, back to 'the jungle' as I would like to call it. That's all it is. A jungle. Different cliques are different species of animals trying to survive.

As I walked to my locker, I saw Gabriella and Christopher ahead of me. She looked extremely happy with him. It made me upset and jealous that someone who wasn't me was making her happy. But I guess that was my fault, I told her I was fine with her going out with him even though I really wasn't. I got my stuff out of my locker and walked to my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, only Chris and the plot_**

_Chapter 4_

**Tuesday January 17, 2006**

I think I'm going crazy. They've been together since Friday and already I can't stand seeing Gabriella with Chris. It just seems wrong to me. But what can I do? I told her that I was okay with it and going back on my word will break her trust in me. But I couldn't just sit back and watch her with him.

"Hey captain. How ya holding out?" Chad asked as he sat behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but before he could answer my question, the door opened and in walked Gabriella with Chris behind her.

"I'll see you later" I heard him say to her.

"Okay" she said back and he planted a kiss on her lips. Jealousy boiled through my veins as I watched the display in front of me. I couldn't take that scene anymore. I turned around and pretended like I didn't see anything. "Morning guys" she said as she walked past my seat.

"Morning Gabriella" Chad said then nudged me.

"Morning" I mumbled out without looking at her. She walked to her seat and Chad shoved me.

"That's what I'm talking about"

"It's not bothering me"

"Oh sure. So do you always say 'morning' to her without looking at her?"

"Chad just drop it okay. It's no big deal. I'm fine with it"

"Okay whatever you say." he said and sat back in his seat.

Okay so I lied to my best friend but what else was I supposed to do? If I told him that Gabriella's relationship with Chris bothered me then he wouldn't let me live it down. I sat back in my chair, staring at the clock, wishing that the bell would ring that second. A few minutes later the bell actually did ring. I quickly grabbed my stuff and raced out of the room, hoping to avoid both Gabriella and Chad. I really didn't want to be questioned about my current behavior and if Gabriella approached me I was afraid I would tell her what was going through my head.

-

-

Avoiding them the whole day was hard but I did it. Lunch came around and instead of going to the gym, where I know Chad would find me, or going to the rooftop garden, where I know Gabriella would find me, I went to the back of the school where the track was.

I ran around it a few times before sitting on the bleachers and catching my breath.

"Dude do you seriously like that Gabriella girl?" I heard someone asked and I whipped my head around to find out where the voice was coming from.

"What do you think?" asked another voice that sounded like Gabriella's boyfriend Chris. I turned around and realized it was coming from the bleachers. I silently got off of them and went to the back.

"I don't know I mean it really looks like you like her." I walked to the back of the bleachers and saw Chris and one of his friends talking.

"It's call pretending" he said

"So you really don't like her?"

"No. Why would I like a nerd like Gabriella?" I clenched my fists to prevent myself from going over to punch him in the face.

"Then why are you going out with her?"

"Because I see her as an easy lay. Nerds are always desperate."

"Bastard" I whispered

"So once I get what I want..."

"She's gone"

"Yep like the piece of trash she is. Beside she's hot"

"You better be careful"

"Of what?"

"Bolton. She's always around him so they're probably friends."

"Bolton...friends with that nerd? Doubt it. He's probably in it like me but I got to her first."

The conversation was interrupted when a soccer ball came flying at my feet. I picked it up and looked for the person who threw it.

"Hey dude pass it" one of the guys from the team yelled. I picked the ball up and threw it back at him. "Thanks" I nodded and turned back to what I thought was two guys talking but they weren't there.

'Shit they probably saw me. I gotta find Gabriella.' I ran back into the school building and ran to her locker. Luckily I found her pulling her books out.

"Gabi. Thank God I found you. Look there's something you need to know..."

"Save it Troy I don't wanna hear it" she said and walked away from me. What was going on with her?

"Gabriella...what?"

"Is that all this is?"

"Is what all this is?"

"You're just hanging around with me so you can sleep with me?"

"What? No Gabriella that's not why I hang around you"

"That's not what Chris said. He said he overheard you talking to one of your little basketball friends and that's what you said. You told your friend that you were just hanging around me long enough so you could get me in bed with you."

"That's not true. It's the other way around. I overheard _him_ talking to one of _his_ friends. He said that he didn't really like you and that he was just using you."

"It's funny. He told me you would say that."

"Gabriella you know I wouldn't lie to you"

"How do I know? I mean I've only known you for what a week and a half."

"Gabriella I'm not like that and you know that"

"I'm not so sure Troy" she began to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella please you _have_ to believe me." she turned around and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I wish I could Troy. I really wish I could" she pulled out of my grasp and walked away.

"Fuck" I said and punched the locker closest to me, which by the way was not a smart idea. I slid down the locker, clutching my fist in pain.

"Mr. Bolton" I looked up to see Mr. Matsui, my principal staring at me with disappointment in his eyes. "Come with me please" I stood up and followed him to his office. This was going to be a long six months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, only the bastard that is Chris Summers_**

_Chapter 5_

**Tuesday January 31, 2006**

It's been two weeks and Gabriella has yet to talk to me. I had detention for the rest of the week and the next for 'damaging school property' and of course my dad was mad at me for having to miss practice. I really didn't care about practice. All I cared about was Gabriella and getting her to talk to me again but I knew until the truth about Chris came out, that would never happen. Gabriella hated me and that was all there was to it, even if she never actually said she did.

I walked into homeroom, half there. I didn't feel like myself anymore.

"Hey Troy you okay?" Chad asked and I nodded. Seconds later Gabriella walked through the door and walked right passed me.

"Morning Chad"

"Uh morning Gabriella" she walked to her seat and he turned to me. "Okay what happened?"

"Nothing happened"

"Nothing? Dude you guys haven't spoke for two weeks, something's up"

"It's nothing okay"

"Okay but I'm not dropping this. You haven't been the same since two weeks ago and I wanna know why."

"Chad listen...it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Fine" I sighed and fiddled with the brace around my hand. It's been two weeks and my hand hasn't healed yet. I guess it won't heal until I fix my relationship with Gabriella. Even if I can't have her as a girlfriend, I at least want her as a friend.

The bell rung and I walked out of the classroom with my head somewhere else. I wanted Gabriella to talk to me again, I wanted to hear her voice. I walked into my first period class, not paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going Bolton" came Chris' voice and I looked up.

"I shouldn't have to." I said and went to my seat.

"What you think you're better than everyone else?" he asked.

"Not everyone else...just you"

"Do you not remember who has Gabriella?" he asked in a whisper.

"You do. But do think I really give a damn?"

"I thought you would."

"Well I don't. Stop bringing Gabriella into everything. Okay. So what? She's your girlfriend. We get it already. Just fuck her already and get it over with"

"You're just jealous cause you wanted her all to yourself. You wanted to bang the living daylights out of her."

"What the fuck? I never said that."

"No but you were thinking it"

"Okay so who cares if I was thinking it? I..."

"So you really did think of me as only that?" came a soft voice and I realized that Gabriella was in the room.

"What? No I-I did mean..."

"Then what did you mean?" Gabriella yelled

"I..."

"Mr. Bolton could you please step outside" said Mr. George.

"Whatever" I sighed and walked out the door.

How could I have forgotten that Gabriella was in my History class? I mean she did sit right in front of me. I was so wrapped up in that fight that I forgot. I sat against the wall near the door, trying to figure out how the hell I got myself into this.

"Mr. Bolton" I looked up and saw Mr. George standing there. "I'm very disappointed with you."

"But Mr. George he started it"

"I know and I've given him his punishment but you were the one who used foul language in my classroom. I don't know why you and Mr. Daniels are fighting over Miss Montez but I suggest you stop or you could get into worst trouble." I nodded and he sighed "I'm giving you a weeks detention"

"For what?"

"For disturbing my classroom and using foul language."

"What about Chris?"

"He's getting a few days detention for starting it. Now do you think you could come back into the classroom and not cause anymore scenes" I nodded and stood up. I followed him back into the classroom and as I made my way to my seat, I heard Chris mumble 'Asshole'

"Fuck you Daniels" I yelled and Mr. George looked at me.

"Mr. Bolton. Out. Now" I took one final look at Chris then stomped out of the classroom.

I made my way up to the roof so I could get some time to think. I sat on the bench and just stared off into space. I hated this. I felt like the bad guy in all of this. People had seen the ugly side of me, the side that I didn't want them to see. A side that hadn't come out since before I became captain of the basketball team.


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing okay...nothing...just Christopher who is a complete and total bastard...oh and also Alyson, you'll find out who she is in this chapter...I also own Kyle, who is also a complete and total bastard_**

_Chapter 6_

**3 years ago**

Before I was Troy Bolton, captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team, I was Troy Bolton, Hoover Middle School's trouble maker. No one messed with me. I had few friends back then, one of them included Chad and a girl named Alyson. We were inseparable. Back then Alyson was my love interest.

She was beautiful. Green eyes, strawberry blonde hair, 5'2" frame, she was what every guy wanted, literally. She was the one girl every guy went after in my school but she declined every one of them. Chad told me it was because she liked me but I didn't believe him. Especially not after she started dating this one guy named Kyle, who was three years older than us.

To me it seemed like she was totally in love with him. But under that façade, it wasn't like that. What we didn't see was the pain she was being put through until finally she came to me in tears. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that Kyle had raped her. That broke my heart to know that someone had hurt her.

The next day, Kyle went to pick up his little brother, who went to Hoover. I confronted him and told him that if he ever came near Alyson again I would hurt him. He didn't take me seriously. He saw her standing a few feet away and he walked over to her. I could see her trembling in fear from where I stood. He touched her cheek and I saw her flinch. That's when I cracked.

I charged at him, knocking him down to the floor. I pinned him down and just began punching him. All my anger for what he did just came crashing down and I was taking it out on his face. People tried to stop me before I killed him but I was determined to beat him to death.

Finally Alyson's voice broke me out of my rage and I stopped. I looked at what I had done and I began hating myself. I ran out of the building and out to the front steps where I broke down. Alyson came out a few seconds later and tried to comfort me. In that moment, I finally told her how I felt and I found that she felt the same way.

I thought this would be the best summer ever but then I found out that my dad was sending me away to a camp for troubled kids. This news brought down my summer. I left right after my eighth grade graduation (which I am surprised they let me graduate after what I did to Kyle). I didn't want to leave my friends especially Alyson since she was at a vulnerable time. She hadn't got over what Kyle did to her and she never did.

I kept in touch with Chad and Alyson over the summer but then Alyson stopped e-mailing and calling me after two weeks. I remember the day like it was yesterday. The day that I found out what happened to my flower.

**July 3, 2004**

My cell phone rang and I reached over to my night stand to get it. I read the ID and saw it was Chad.

"Hey Chad what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. You?"

"Same as always. Hey Chad do you know why Alyson hasn't called me?"

"Yeah about that..."

"What is she sick or something?"

"No she...Troy this kind of hard for me to say."

"What?"

"Last week she found out she was pregnant"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Well is she doing okay?"

"You see that's the thing..."

"Chad what are you not telling me?" I heard him sighed and I knew something was wrong. "Chad what's wrong with Alyson?"

"Troy after she found out she was pregnant, she slipped into a depression and last night...last night Alyson committed suicide." those three words broke my heart.

"What? How?"

"She overdosed on pain killers." I was speechless and I could barely breathe. "Dude you there?"

"Yeah. Look Chad I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

"Okay just don't do anything stupid." he hung up and I just sat there for a few seconds, staring at nothing. Finally...I exploded. I began knocking everything over. I was trashing my room but I didn't care.

"You said you loved me..." I yelled and kept breaking anything I could get my hands on.

"Whoa son calm down" someone said and I felt the person restrain me.

"No let me go" I screamed but the person never released me.

I continued to thrash around until I was too tired to fight anymore and I passed out. I woke up probably a few hours later in the hospital wing of the camp. I was alone and no one was around. I jumped up from my spot and began looking for pain killers.

"You killed yourself so now I'm killing myself. I'm not gonna live without you Aly...I just won't do it." I found a bottle of pain killers and popped like twelve of them into my mouth. I grabbed a glass of water and swallowed the pills. I could already feel them taking effect. I fell to the floor and everything began to go dark.

My eyes opened and I found myself in a white room. I heard a beeping noise coming from beside me and that's when I realized I was in a hospital. I closed my eyes again and let exhaustion take over.

I woke up to the sound of two people arguing lowly, I guess so they wouldn't wake me. I recognized the two voices to be my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I croaked out.

"Troy my baby" my mother said and rushed over to my side. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good" came the voice of my dad "How could you do that to yourself?" he yelled "Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack?"

"Jack please calm down" my mother said

"No Lisa. How can I calm down when my son tried to commit suicide?"

"Maybe it's because you won't leave him alone. You sent him here knowing that he and Alyson were in love. You broke them apart. If you would have let Troy stay at home, maybe Alyson would have still been alive."

"You're wrong. That girl killed herself because she was pregnant. She was a slut who got pregnant."

"You're wrong" I said

"What?"

"She wasn't a slut. Alyson was far from a slut."

"Then how can you explain her getting pregnant?"

"She was raped by Kyle. That's why I got into that fight with him. He raped her and I wanted him to feel the pain she went through. Aly was not a slut. She was a kind and gentle girl and I...I loved her" I couldn't believe I was crying in front of my father but I wanted him to know that Alyson was the love of my life and she was everything to me.

-

-

I got out of the hospital a week later and my parents took me back home in time for Alyson's funeral. Me and Chad gave her parents our sympathy and said a few words at the funeral. I found it hard to cry that day. I guess I was just all tapped out.

"You doing okay Troy?"

"Yeah"

"I still can't believe you tried to kill yourself. I told you not to do anything stupid and what do you do? You try to leave me alone so you could go be with your girlfriend."

"Sorry man"

"It's okay just don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise"

Something wanted me to survive. Something didn't want me to die. There was something I needed to do first. What that was I didn't know. All I knew was that I was going to change the way I was. After that I changed my ways. September brought along the start of a new school and I was no longer the trouble maker everyone had come to know. When basketball try outs came around, I tried out and made the team.

By my Sophomore year of high school, I was the most popular guy in school. Not only that but my team had voted me team captain. I was on top of the world. Then came Junior year and Gabriella Montez.

**(A/N: Kyle will be making an appearance again later on in the story)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, if I did Troy and Gabriella would have kissed in the first movie...anyway I only own Alyson and the bastards Chris and Kyle_**

**(A/N: Sharpay makes an appearance in this chapter with her annoying self. srry to anyone who likes Sharpay. This is basically a filler chapter)**

_Chapter 7_

**Friday February 3, 2006**

Three days has past and Gabriella is more cold towards me than ever before. Chad bugged me all day Wednesday, trying to get me to tell him why Gabriella hated me. I finally got sick of him annoying me and I told him. Even he knew that what Chris said was not me. Too bad Gabriella didn't figure that out.

I sat in my Trig class, trying to pay attention but I couldn't. Not after what I saw this morning.

Everyday I walk passed Gabriella's locker to see if she might want to talk to me again but this time I found her and Chris in a heated make-out session. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Troy" a feminine voice knocked me out of my trance and I turned around to see Sharpay looking at me.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

"I noticed your little trouble with that Gabriella girl"

"It's none of your business"

"No it's not but I think you should move on. You can find someone so much better than her"

"And you think you're better than her?"

"Well yeah I mean...look at me."

"Thanks but no thanks." I said and turned back around in my seat.

The bell rung and I walked out of the classroom with Chad at my side. Today we had after school basketball practice. For once I was happy about it because it was less of a chance to see Gabriella and Chris shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

We changed and went out onto the court. Me and Chad went over to a spot by the bleachers and began stretching.

"Dude what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know with Gabriella?"

"I have no idea"

"You better think of something fast."

"Chad don't you think I know that" I snapped and he put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." he said and we went back to stretching.

"Okay Wildcats pair up" I yelled and everyone grabbed a partner.

We ran through a few drills and it managed to keep my mind off of my current situation. I've never worked that hard before. It felt good to get some of my anger out on the ball. It made me less tense and more myself.

After practice was over, the team went to the locker room to shower and change. I was the last one in the gym. I sat on the bleachers and put my head in my hands. Everything that I was trying to erase from my mind was coming back. The look of pain in Gabriella's eyes when she found out that I did see her as I girl I could sleep with. I just wish she would have let me explained the rest of it.

"Troy" I heard Chad say and I lifted my head. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then I'll see you Monday"

"Kay. See ya" Chad walked out of the gym and once again I was left alone. I sighed and got up. I walked to the locker room and showered. I changed back into my regular clothes and left the locker room.

"Taylor you know I can't do that" I heard a familiar voice say. I peered around the corner and there I saw Gabriella and Taylor talking to each other.

"Why not?"

"You heard what he said on Tuesday"

"So? Do you really think he's like that?"

"I don't even know anymore"

"Just give him a second chance."

"I can't Taylor. Every time I look at him, that thought shows up in my head and it hurts to much to know that the one person who you thought wasn't like the rest of them, is actually like them."

"Gabriella I can tell that he's not like that."

"I just can't Taylor. I can't forgive him. It hurts too much."

"Fine...but you're gonna regret this later." Taylor and Gabriella walked away and I sighed.

I knew they were talking about me. It was obvious. Taylor wanted Gabriella to forgive me but Gabriella couldn't do it. I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. I had to fix this. But how?

I walked outside and to the car my father had gotten me for Christmas. I got inside and started the engine. I just sat there staring at the steering wheel, trying to figure out what I was going to do to get Gabriella to forgive me.

I snapped out of my trance and drove out of the school parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I wish I owned Zac Efron but that will never happen ::sighs::_**

**(A/N: I'm putting this up because of BostonSk8er9 asked me to. Hope this makes you happy, even if this isn't a happy chapter**

_Chapter 8_

**Monday February 6, 2006**

I drove into the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot. As I climbed out of my car, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and Taylor was running up to me.

"Troy may I talk to you for a second?"

"Talk" I said and stared walking.

"You have to find a way to get Gabriella to leave Chris"

"Why's that?"

"Because he's no good for her. I don't trust him"

"And do you really think she'll listen to me?" I said and stopped walking to turn to her "Well news flash Taylor, Gabriella won't talk to me much less look at me"

"But you can't let that stop you. You're _the_ Troy Bolton"

"Look I'm not some kind of super hero. Okay? She doesn't want to talk to me so that's that. End of discussion" I walked away leaving her speechless.

I walked into the school building and was soon approached by Chad.

"Dude what did you say to Taylor?"

"She wants me to talk to Gabriella. I can't do that if she's ignoring me now can I?" I walked up to my locker and entered the combination onto my lock.

"But you didn't have to yell at her."

"She was asking me to do something she knows I can't do. I thought she was smarter than that." I opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed.

"Whatever. Are you going to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"For what reason?"

"I dunno. To have fun"

"It's a 'Valentine's day' dance meaning if you don't have a date then there's no point in going."

"Just ask someone."

"Why do you want me to go to the dance?"

"Because Chris and Gabriella are going. He might try something with her."

"Well she seems not to care what he does to her. So why should I?"

"Because you care about her." he caught me there.

"Still I just don't wanna go"

"Please Troy just go"

"Fine but you better be there"

"Oh I will. I already have my date." I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"You finally asked out Taylor"

"No. I told you I don't like her"

"Yeah sure"

"I don't"

"Uh huh. I believe you"

"No you don't"

"You're right I don't" I laughed and closed my locker.

"Well if it isn't Bolton" rang Chris' voice.

"What do you want Daniels?"

"Oh just giving you a heads up on my relationship with Gabriella. So far we've gotten up to almost having sex. Soon enough I'll have her riding me like a pro."

"Mother fucker" I said and lunged at him.

"Troy don't" Chad said and tried to pull me off of him but once again, my rage took over.

"I'm gonna beat you to a fucking bloody pulp." I said as I punched his face in.

He hit me in the stomach, making me move away from him. He took a swing at me and hit me in the right side of my face. I punched him in the gut then in the nose. We continued to fight each other until I had him pinned against a locker, punching him in the stomach.

"Troy stop" said a feminine voice and I snapped out of it. I turned around and saw Gabriella standing there staring at me in disbelief. "What the hell did you do to him?" she said and ran over to Chris, who was on the floor, only half conscious.

"Gabriella I..." she looked up at me, tears pooling at the sides of her eyes.

"How could you?"

"It's not what it seems I..."

"Just stop Troy." she said and I shut my mouth. "I can't believe you would do something like this. And to think I was gonna forgive you." she said with a cold laugh in her voice. "I can't now"

"Gabriella..."

"Just leave me alone Troy. Don't come near me or Chris ever again. Okay?"

"But Gabriella..."

"Don't you understand Troy? I hate you" she yelled and my heart shattered "I hate you and I never wanna see you again." I lowered my head and nodded.

"Mr. Bolton" came the voice of Mr. Matsui "My office now." I nodded and took one more look at Gabriella, who was nursing a bloody Chris on the floor. I pushed my way through the crowd that had gathered and made my way to the principal's office.

**(A/N: Oooo big shocker. She finally told him that she hated him...poor Troy. Don't worry it will get better but only for a little while)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: One day..._**

_Chapter 9_

**Tuesday February 14, 2006 (Valentine's Day)**

If you think I'm at school right now, I'm not. I've been suspended for two weeks and this is just week one. Tonight's the Valentine's day dance and that means the Chris is going to be all over Gabriella.

I got up and went downstairs to find something to eat. I found some leftover food from the night before and I just heated that up. I looked at the clock and it read 2:15. Chad would probably be calling me in the next two minutes.

My phone rang and I went to go get it. The ID read 'Chad' and I smirked. "Speak of the devil" I flipped open my phone and placed it against my ear. "Hey Chad"

"Hey. So how are you holding up in solitary confinement?"

"So far so good. You still going to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"So how does Chris look?"

"Still pretty banged up. You fucked him up real good" I chuckled at his comment then got really serious.

"Are they still going?"

"Yeah. He's not gonna pass up an opportunity like this. He may be messed up but he's still pretty strong."

"I knew I should have just killed the fucker."

"But then you would have went to jail"

"But at least there wouldn't be a chance that he could hurt Gabriella"

"True."

"Chad do me a favor"

"Anything buddy"

"Keep an eye on her for me."

"Will do"

"Call me if anything happens. Okay?"

"I will. I promise"

"Thanks Chad."

"No problem. Well I gotta go I'll talk to you later"

"Later" I hung up the phone and sighed. Chad was my eyes for tonight. He was my only way of making sure that Chris didn't hurt Gabriella. Something told me that he would anyway. I went to check on my food and as soon as I felt it was cooked enough, I pulled it out of the oven and turned off the oven. I took my food upstairs and resumed my place on my floor.

Three hours past by and I was miserable. The dance started in an hour and I was already worrying about Gabriella. All I knew is if that bastard hurt her I would cut his dick off. I sat there staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. I decided to bring out my guitar and try to take my mind off of what was going to happen in an hour.

An hour past by and I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I reached over to grab it and I flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Dude they're here and they're like making out"

"Why did you have to report that to me?"

"I thought you wanted to know."

"I do just not that part. I want you to tell me if something happens like something crucial."

"Oh okay then I'll call you if something happens." he hung up the phone and I laid my phone next to me. As I thought about everything that's happened in the past month, words began forming into my mind.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's okay. **_

_**It's okay.**_

_**It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer **_

_**And nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one.**_

My phone rang again and I looked at the clock. It was already eight thirty. I picked up my phone and causally greeted Chad.

"Hey Chad"

"Dude you gotta come right now"

"Why what happened?"

"Taylor can't find Gabriella. She said that Chris and Gabriella disappeared at like seven and Chris came back at eight by himself."

"What? Okay hold on I'll be right there" I hung up the phone and went to get dressed. I put on a pair of slacks and a blue button up shirt. I grabbed my black blazer and threw that on over my shirt. I grabbed my car keys and snuck out of my house.

I drove to the school and found Chad and Taylor waiting outside the school. I parked and walked up to them.

"Hey"

"Hey" Chad said "How are we gonna find her?"

"Just check the places you know she would most likely be."

"Um okay" Taylor said and thought. "Well the science lab, the library."

"Okay we'll check those. Taylor I want you to check every girls' bathroom in the school. Okay?" Taylor nodded "Okay then let's go" we went our separate ways and I checked the library but it was locked. "She couldn't have come here" I said to myself then it hit me. I knew where she was. _Our spot_.

I ran to the cafeteria and went through the red doors. I climbed the balcony stairs and went through the door in the back. The second I reached the door, I could hear crying. I walked through the door and up the stairs. I spotted Gabriella laying on the bench, crying.

"Gabriella" I said and she looked up.

"Troy?" she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Her mascara was running down her face from crying, her hair was disheveled, her clothing was ripped, she was a mess and yet she was still absolutely beautiful. As I studied her face, I noticed a black and blue mark forming around her eye.

"What did he do to you?" I asked and went to sit next to her.

"You were right Troy. All he wanted to do was sleep with me." I didn't understand where she was going with this. "I can't believe I believed him over you"

"Gabriella I'm not understanding" she looked up into my eyes and that small sparkle that once vacated her eyes, was gone. "H-he didn't...did he?" she nodded and began to cry again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

I hated myself at that moment. I let it happen again. I let the one person that means the most to me get hurt because I was too afraid to tell her what I felt. But this time I was going to make sure she didn't become suicidal.

"Come on let's go." I said pulling away from her "Taylor's been worried about you" I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"Troy?"

"Yeah" she looked at me for a few seconds before planting a soft kiss on the side of my mouth. It was close enough to my lips for it to feel like an actual kiss. She stood up but I pulled her back down. She looked at me in confusion and I leaned into her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. I broke away and turned to hide the blush that crept along my cheeks. "We should go" I said and stood up.

"Yeah" she said and stood up next to me. I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs together to find Chad and Taylor. We found them pressed against a locker, lips locked in a heated make out session.

"Well whada know" I said and the two broke apart. "Chad I thought you said you didn't like her."

"I never said that"

"Oh you sure did"

"Well...whatever. Forget what I said before." I looked at Gabriella with a smile on my face. She giggled and looked at Taylor.

"Oh my God. Gabriella what happened to your eye?" Taylor asked

"It's nothing really"

"Nothing? That's gonna be a bruise in the morning."

"Taylor it's nothing. Really"

"Gabriella" yelled a masculine voice and we all turned to see Chris running in our direction. "Thank God I found you" he reached out to touch her but she backed away from him. "Gabriella don't be like that." she grabbed my arm and hid behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be suspended?" he asked me.

"Yeah but when a friend's in need, I need to break rules."

"Gabriella come on" he said and tried to grab her again but she moved. "Bolton tell your friend to come to me."

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass right now"

"What?"

"I know what you did to her"

"You told?" he asked her as he glared at her.

"She didn't have to. I could tell."

"You know how it is Bolton" I looked up and saw Mr. Matsui standing a few feet away. I smirked and looked back at him.

"That gives you no right to rape a girl."

"She wouldn't give it up so I made her give it up."

"Bastard. I would have kicked your ass if it wasn't for the fact that Mr. Matsui is standing right behind you."

"Mr. Daniels." Chris turned around and was face to face with our principal. "My office now" Chris turned around and glared at me.

"You'll pay for this Bolton." he looked at Gabriella "You and your little bitch" I walked up to him until there was barely space between us.

"Touch her and I'll fuck you up so bad you'll wish you were dead." he glared at me one last time before following Mr. Matsui down the hall. I was tense and I knew the others could tell. I felt Gabriella approach me and she unclenched my fist, putting her hand in mine.

"Troy?" came her soft voice and I turned to her. My face softened as I looked upon her. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go" I said and we walked out of the school.

**(A/N: I will not tell you what song that is because it will be coming back up later on in the story but here's a hint...it's basically the basis of this story. That is part of a song that inspired this story. If anyone can figure out what that song is I will make him/her(most likely) a character in my next story. Toodles)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: If a dream is a wish your heart makes, then mine has been wishing for owning HSM since the day it came out._**

**(A/N: This is a happy chapter. Congrats to BostonSk8er9 & HSMlover4ever they were the first two to guess the song and get it right. I know in the last chapter I put for one winner but that was before I decided to do two stories after this one. I'm working on the first one right now and since BostonSk8er9 was first to guess and get it right, she gets to be in that one. Only 9 chapters left...yes that's all I made it up to but I do plan on doing a sequel)**

_Chapter 10_

**Wednesday February 15, 2006**

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of something warm clinging onto me. I looked down and saw Gabriella's petite form next to me, her head on my bare chest. That's when everything came rushing back to me.

Chad calling me to tell me they couldn't find Gabriella, me finding her on the roof, the kiss, finding Chad and Taylor making out, Chris getting in trouble, him threatening us, me threatening him, Gabriella asking me if it would be okay to stay with me. I still couldn't believe any of that happened but the sleeping girl next to me proved that it did happen.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it read 12:00. Thank God they gave us the day off or we would have been really late. I sighed and ran my fingers through Gabriella's hair, fixing my eyes back on her face. She stirred and soon her eyes opened. They drifted upward and soon caught mine.

"Morning" she said and I smiled.

"Morning" I saw her face began to turn red and she sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Two things. One: You're shirtless. Two: You might wanna fix that little problem you have below." she said and got up. I gave her a confused look then my eyes caught sight of what she was talking about. I had morning wood. God did it have to happen when she was here? **(A/N: If you don't know what that is, message me and I'll tell you. Although you might understand be reading the next few sentences)**

"Sorry about that" I said and got up.

"It's okay. Do you need a little privacy?"

"No I'll just go take a really cold shower." she nodded and I grabbed clean clothes from my closet and a clean pair of boxers from my drawer. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Once I was through, I dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I went back into my room and saw Gabriella sitting on my bed. She was absolutely beautiful sitting there in one of my t-shirts. It was too big for her tiny frame so it hung off of her, revealing the bronze skin that lay underneath it. She felt my presence in the room and she turned to face me.

She flashed me one of her smiles and I smiled back. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I leaned my head on top of hers.

"Troy?"

"Huh?"

"What are we gonna do about Chris?" I sighed.

"I don't know Gabi. I really don't know. But I promise you this...I won't let him hurt you, not again." she looked up at me and smiled faintly.

"Really?" she asked and I looked into her eyes.

"Really." I said and leaned in to kiss her. I let the kiss linger long enough for her to kiss back. I didn't want to stop kissing her. Tasting her lips was like eating candy for the first time, they were sweet and delicious.

I rest my hand on her thigh and rubbed my thumb against it. I ran my tongue along her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth slightly and I plunged my tongue into her mouth.

After about two minutes, I lost myself in the feeling and I got carried away. My hand wandered to the elastic of the shorts she wore under the shirt and began pulling on it. Gabriella pulled away and looked at me.

"Don't" she whispered

"I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up."

"It's okay I just...I don't think I can."

"It's understandable Gabi. He violated you and you're just afraid. You'll get over it. Maybe not now but you will." she smiled at me then kissed me.

"Thanks Troy"

"You're welcome Gabi. I should get you home." she nodded and stood up. She walked over to where her clothes were and went into the bathroom. She came out seconds later wearing the dress she had on last night.

"This dress is a mess. I probably look ugly in it anyway." she said and I walked over to her.

"That's where you're wrong. You, love, are anything but ugly." I said and stroked her cheek.

"Even with this black eye?"

"Even with the black eye." she smiled and hugged me.

"You're the best Troy"

"Only for you" I said and hugged her back. "Let's go"

We walked downstairs and found no one in the house. I took her hand in mine and we walked out to my car. I opened the passenger side for her and watched her climb in. I went around to the other side and started the car. I drove her home even though she didn't exactly get out the second we got there. We sort of got into a small make out session.

"Troy?" she asked as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Hm?"

"What does this make us?" she asked, looking into my eyes. I kissed her lips then looked into her brown eyes.

"Whatever you want us to be" she bit her lower lip.

"I really...wanna be your girlfriend" I smirked.

"Then...Gabriella Montez would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" she smiled and nodded. I slipped off the gold ring on my right ring finger and slipped it onto hers. She smiled at it then looked back at me. "I'll see you tomorrow" I said then kissed her "girlfriend" she giggled and climbed out of the car.

I watched her walk up to her front door and go inside. I took a deep breath, attempting to slow my heart. I started the car then drove back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: When I take over the world it will be mine...just kidding_**

**(A/N: Troy realizes something at the end of this chapter and pay close attention. I also hope you guys keep in mind the song from the Chapter 9. I have to say my reviewers are the greatest. They keep me laughing. Keep it up)**

_Chapter 11_

**Wednesday March 1, 2006**

Two weeks have gone by and I've never been happier. It feels like it's been a long time since Gabriella agreed to by my girlfriend. Chris is gone for good. After Mr. Matsui heard Chris admitting to raping Gabriella, he immediately expelled him from East High. Not only that but Chris is in juvenile hall for about six years.

Gabriella seems more happier than she's ever been. That makes me happy to see her smile. I can't stand to see my angel cry.

"Morning guys" Gabriella said as she and Taylor walked up to me and Chad.

"Morning girls" Chad said and went up to Taylor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a kiss.

"Those two can't keep their hands off of each other." I said and Gabriella nodded in agreement. "So how was your night?" I asked her.

"Good. And yours?"

"Could have been better"

"How?" I grinned and pulled her closer to me.

"You could have been with me" I said and kissed her.

"Same with me" she said. "I'll talk to you later okay?" I nodded and she walked to her seat. I watched her walk away, memorizing the way her hips moved.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay said, blocking my view of my girlfriend's ass.

"Hi" I said and tried to look around her.

"I missed you at the dance"

"I was suspended"

"Ooo for what?"

"Fighting"

"Fighting? Since when do you fight?"

"Sharpay...not to be rude or anything but you've been trying to go out with me since Freshman year. It's Junior year...it's not gonna happen. Besides I have a girlfriend"

"Who?"

"Gabriella Montez"

"You picked her over me"

"I would pick anyone over you" she gave a 'hmph' and walked away from me. I looked over at Gabriella and she gave me a confused look. I just shrugged and smiled. She smiled back and I sat down.

-

-

I sat in my Chemistry class, writing a note to leave in Gabriella's locker. It was the period before free period and I wanted her to meet me on the roof. The only thing is I didn't know how to say it. I guess plain and simple will work.

_Gabi_

_Meet me at our spot._

_Troy_

Yeah that'll work. I folded it up and waited for the period to end. As soon as the bell rung, I quickly went to her locker and slipped the note through the slit at the top. Then I went to my locker, threw my stuff in, and quickly ran up to the garden to wait for her.

A few mintues later, she came running up the stairs and straight into my arms. I wrapped my arms around and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey babe I missed you"

"I missed you too." she said and looked up at me "It's so hard only having one class with you"

"Yeah but hey we're together now." she smiled and nodded.

"I wish it could stay like this. No interruptions, no classes just me and you."

"So do I" I said and leaned down to cover her lips with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I walked backwards until I felt the bench hitting the back of my legs. I slowly sat down, not breaking the kiss. She put her legs on either side of me so she was straddling me and we continued our make out session.

I rested my right hand on her thigh while my left hand went to rest on her ass. I squeezed it and she pulled away.

"Troy"

"I couldn't help it" she smirked and hit me playfully.

"Perv" she said and we went back to making out.

A few mintues later the bell rung and she groaned. She pulled away and looked at me. Her lips were swollen and she looked like she was in a daze. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"We better get going before we're late" she said and stood up. I nodded and got up of the bench. I took her hand and we walked downstairs. I walked her to her locker and told her I would see her at lunch. After kissing her one last time, I walked to my locker and took out the books I needed. I sighed and walked to class.

-

-

At lunch I noticed Gabriella acting a little different than she was earlier. She seemed more fidgety and paranoid. She kept tapping her fingers on the table and looking around.

"Gabi?" I said and put my hand over hers.

"Huh?" she said and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah you seem a little paranoid" Taylor said

"I'm fine...just fine" she said but I knew she was lying.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later I gotta do something" she got up and emptied her tray of untouched food into the garbage can. She walked out of the cafeteria still looking around.

"I'm gonna go find out what's wrong with her" I told Chad and Taylor and they nodded.

"Okay see ya" Chad said and I got up. I emptied my tray and followed Gabriella's footsteps out of the cafeteria.

I walked around the hallway, trying to find Gabriella but there was no sign of her. I went to her locker but she wasn't there. I ran a hand through my hair and walked further down the hall.

"Gabi" I called out but no one answered. I walked passed one of the girls' bathrooms and heard someone crying. I cautiously opened the door and saw Gabriella crouched in the corner, in tears. "Gabriella" I said and walked up to her. She lifted her head and I knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

"He won't leave me alone"

"Who won't?"

"Chris"

"He's behind bars Gabi. He can't hurt you" she shook her head.

"No. He can" she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

I realized it was a note and I read it. Chris' neat handwriting caught my attention.

_Gabriella_

_I know that you and Troy are together. I can see everything you do. When you sleep, when you wake up, even when you're with him. You will pay for telling him. I will make sure of it. Watch your back Gabriella cause I will strike when you least expect it._

_Chris_

"That bastard" I said and crumpled up the paper.

"He won't leave me alone. He's gonna kill me." I put my fingers under her chin and made her look at me.

"No he won't. I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you and, goddamn it, I'm not gonna let him. That asshole will not touch you." she lunged at me and clung to my neck. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and cried. I held her and caressed her back, trying to get her to calm down. I had to make sure Chris would not hurt her.

It was at this point in time that I realized why I was still alive. I was here for _her_. She was the reason why my life didn't end those three years ago. This is was what I had to do first. _I had to save her_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wonder if I gave Disney a cookie would they give me HSM_**

_Chapter 12_

**Saturday March 4, 2006**

I knew Gabriella was still a little shaken up from Wednesday so I decided to take her out to the mall to maybe loosen her mind. I grabbed my car keys and raced down the stairs.

"Bye mom. Bye dad"

"Whoa hold up. Where are you going?" my father asked coming out of the living room.

"I'm going out"

"Out where?"

"I'm taking Gabriella to the mall."

"Oh. Okay. Tell her I said hello" he said and went back into the living room.

"Will do" I said and walked out of the house. I got into my car and drove to Gabriella's house. I walked up to her front door and knocked.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said when she opened the door.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah. Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie" I heard her mother shout and Gabriella closed the door. Gabriella walked up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. We've got a whole day ahead of us." she smiled and followed me to my car. I opened the door for her then walked over to my side and got in.

Minutes later we pulled up to the mall and I parked my car. We climbed out and I took her hand again, leading her inside. The second we stepped through the door, her eyes went everywhere. She was excited, I could tell that just by the look in her eyes. Like a kid opening presents on Christmas morning. Girls. They love to shop.**(A/N: I actually don't. I just like to go there and get whatever I want and that's it. The rest of my time in the mall is spent being crazy with my friends)**

"Where to first?" she asked.

"Wherever you want."

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hand. Before I knew it I was being dragged from store to store. After a half an hour, she stopped and began bitting her lower lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh...I have to go into Victoria's Secret for a second."

"O-oh" I said a blush creeping up to my cheeks. "Okay. I'll uh...wait for you out here." she nodded and walked into Victoria's Secret. I found a bench and I sat down. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before I heard screaming. My eyes shot open and I looked around. My first instinct was to find Gabriella. I got up and ran into Victoria's Secret. I noticed their was a crowd standing around someone. I pushed my way through and found Gabriella huddled in a corner. "Gabi" I knelt next to her and she lifted her eyes.

"T-Troy" she whispered before she blacked out.

"Gabi? Gabriella wake up" I panicked. Something happened and I needed to know what. I looked around, people were still standing there. "What happened?" I said but no one answered. "What happened?" I yelled and they jumped but still no one answered. I picked Gabriella up bridal style and took her out of the store. That's when I realized she was bleeding. "Damn it." I raced through the mall until I made it to the front door. I ran over to my car and put her in.

As I drove away, I held one of her hands in mine and glanced over to make sure she was okay. The bleeding was getting worse, I could tell. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital, tears blinding me. Seconds later I heard a siren from behind me and I looked in the rear view mirror.

"Shit" I cursed when I saw a police car behind me. I pulled over and rolled down my window. My leg bounced up and down in anxiety. I swear the cop was walking slow on purpose. I looked over at Gabriella and saw that her face was losing color.

"Son" came the voice of the cop and I looked at him. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"No sir but I'm kind of in a hurry."

"What could be so important that you need to do eighty in a sixty-five zone?"

"My girlfriend's bleeding and I'm trying to get her to the hospital." he looked over at Gabriella and saw the state she was in.

"Okay. Follow me I can get you there faster." I nodded and waited for him to get back in his car. He turned on his siren and drove away. I followed him and hoped that he could get me there before it was too late.

We got there five mintues later and I grabbed Gabriella. I carried her inside and to the front desk.

"I need help" I said and the woman behind the desk looked up at me.

"You'll have to take a seat and wait like everyone else."

"I don't think my girlfriend can wait that long, she's bleeding." the woman's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Let me take a look" she came around the desk and looked at Gabriella's wound. "This is bad." she went over to the intercom on the desk and pressed the button. "Paging Dr. Fletcher, paging Dr. Fletcher. You're needed in the ER." she turned around to face me and sighed. "Follow me." I followed behind her and she led me to the ER. As soon as I laid her down on a stretcher, dozens of nurses surrounded her and I was pushed off to the side as they took her into surgery.

I called her mother and went into the waiting room. She came five mintues later and I told her the whole story. A hour and a half passed and we're still waiting. Ms. Montez went up to the cafeteria and didn't come back down for ten minutes. Something told me she was crying her eyes out. I sighed and put my head in my hands, waiting for the doctor to come out.

"Who's here for Gabriella Montez" I heard someone call and I raised my head. I saw a doctor standing in the doorway and I got up.

"I'm here for Gabriella." I said and walked over to him.

"Are you family?"

"Well no. I'm her boyfriend."

"I need to speak with family."

"I'm her mother" I looked behind the doctor and saw Ms. Montez standing behind him. He turned around and nodded. "How's my baby?"

"Well...she was stabbed just below her heart." Ms. Montez gasped and I felt everything start to spin.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine...now. She lost a lot of blood and during surgery...we lost her twice." I had to sit down. I wobbled my way over to the closest chair and sat with my head in my hands. "We were able to contain the bleeding so she's resting." I looked up, my only need was to see her.

"C-can I see her?" I asked and the doctor turned around.

"If that's fine with her mother." we both looked at Ms. Montez and she nodded. "She's in room 412. Right down the hall on your left." I nodded and stood up, my legs were still weak from the shock so I couldn't walk right.

I made my way, slowly down the hall, my head spinning with everything the doctor just said. I finally reached room 412 and took a deep breath. I slowly opened the door and my breath caught in my throat at the sight before me. There, lying so stiff, was my angel dressed in white, tubes coming out of her from every which way. But even with all of that, she was still the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

I walked over to her bedside, my eyes never leaving her face. I sat down in the chair next to her and took her small hand into mine. Her hand felt like ice against my skin but yet they were smooth compared to my calloused hands from all the basketball. I lifted her hand to my lips, my eyes never leaving her face, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Gabi...I can't believe I let this happen to you. I told you I would protect you and...and I didn't" I know they say guys aren't supposed to cry but I couldn't help it. Here was the love of my life, lying in a hospital bed all because I couldn't protect her like I promised. "I'm so sorry Gabriella." I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"I-it's n-not y-your f-fault." I heard her choke out and my eyes snapped open.

"Gabi?" I looked at her face and saw her brown eyes staring back at me. "Oh thank God." I got up and hugged her.

"T-Troy." I looked at her and saw that the sparkle in her eyes were gone. "It's not y-your f-fault."

"Yes it is. I wasn't there to protect you. It's my fault you got hurt." she lifted her hand and gently placed it on my cheek.

"No...it's not" I placed my hand over hers and smiled down at her. She smiled back and I leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. I wouldn't let this happen again. I don't care what happens to me, as long as she's safe. That's all that matters.

**(A/N: I'm letting you guys know right now...that right there plays a big part in a decision Troy makes towards the end of the story)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned High School Musical_**

**(A/N: This 'took place' on my sixteen birthday lol. School starts again tomorrow and with all the homework I get I don't know if I'll be able to update but I might sneak an update or two during lunch)**

_Chapter 13_

**Tuesday March 14, 2006**

It's almost been two weeks since Gabriella was attacked in the mall. I tried to find out who attacked her but she refuses to talk about it. I don't ask her anymore. I know that one day she'll tell me, even though it's eating me inside to know that the person who hurt her was still out there.

"Troy are you in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Chad standing in front of me.

"Oh hey Chad. What's up?"

"Well one you were staring into space and two...you were staring into space. What's going on man? You've been like this for the past week or so. Is it about who attacked Gabi?"

"That's one. I tried asking her but she doesn't wanna say. It's like she's afraid."

"Well you have to expect her to be. I mean she was attacked and stabbed and nearly died."

"You're not helping"

"Sorry. Look I'm just saying that it's normal for her to be afraid."

"But I promised her I would protect her."

"Yeah you did but look what happened. Truth is Troy...you can't protect her all the time. You'll only be there at certain times but you're not around her twenty-four seven. You can't promise her that you'll always be here to protect her because it's impossible to know if you'll be here tomorrow. Just promise her that you'll protect her the best you can." I looked at Chad, disbelief on my face. In all the fifteen years I've known him, I've never heard him say anything so inspirational.

"Chad...that was amazing."

"What? Just because I act crazy doesn't mean I am." I smiled at him and nodded.

"You're right."

"Come on let's get to practice before your dad has a hernia." I laughed and followed my best friend to the gym.

-

-

It was a bad time to be thinking about Gabriella during practice but I couldn't help it. This whole situation had my head spinning in circles. My dad noticed, I know he did. If he didn't he wouldn't have told me to take a break. After practice my dad walked over to me and sat beside me on the bleachers.

"Son what's wrong?" he asked and I sighed.

"Dad...have you ever promised someone something?"

"Yeah. I promised you mom dozens of things."

"H-have you kept them?"

"Not all of them but she understands."

"She does?"

"Yeah. I know they say never make a promise you can't keep but if someone really loves you then they won't mind. The best thing you can do is try to keep your promise, but that doesn't mean you have to." I ran a hand through my hair, my nerves on end. "Is that was this is about or is it something else?"

"I...I kind of promised Gabriella I would protect her but the last time I told her that...she ended up getting hurt anyway. I know that it's not entirely my fault but I can't help but feel that it is."

"Because you promised her you wouldn't let her get hurt"

"Yeah. I told her again and I really wanna keep it but I'm not sure if I can."

"Troy...with a promise like that you just have to wing it. There will be days when you can protect her and days that you can't but you can't blame yourself for it. Just do the best you can. She'll understand." I looked up at my father and smiled.

"Thanks dad" he smiled and nodded.

"No problem Troy." the gym doors opened and we both looked towards the entrance.

In strolled the topic of our conversation. Gabriella spotted me and smiled. She waved and I waved back.

"I'll let you two be alone." my dad said and left us to ourselves. She walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey" I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came looking for you to see if you could give me a ride home."

"You know it." she giggled and leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and she sighed. "What's wrong Gabi?" she looked up at me, fear shining in her brown eyes. Instead of answering me, she handed me a note and I could feel my own fear building up inside of me. I took the note from her and opened it.

_Gabi you may have gotten away from me that time but your boyfriend can't be there all the time. You'll pay for putting me where I am and no one, not even Troy, can stop me from putting you in your place._

_Chris_

Anger and fear boiled up inside of me. Anger for Chris who was one persistent little bastard. Fear for the girl sitting beside me, the one who had stolen my heart, the one who needed me more than ever. I looked down at her and saw trickles of tears flowing down her face. I took her face in my left hand and wiped away her tears.

"It's gonna be okay Gabi."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I promised you I would protect you and I'm not backing down from it." I knew it was wrong to promise her that after hearing what Chad and my dad said but she needed me and I couldn't let her be in this alone. "Let me go shower and I'll take you home." she nodded and allowed me to stand up. I looked down at her and saw her fiddling with her thumbs. "Come on" she looked up, confusion spread across her face. "Come on"

"I-I can't go in there."

"Of course you can. Darbus has done it a thousand times."

"But what if there are other guys in there?"

"There won't be. It's four forty-five. Everyone's gone home." she sighed and reluctantly followed me into the locker room. I led her to where my locker was and sat her down. I took my clothes out of my locker and turned to her. "I'll be right back okay." she nodded and I went to take a shower.

Minutes later I walked out feeling a lot better than before. I was about to walk back to where Gabriella was when I remembered I was just in a towel but my clothes were where she was. I walked over and took a deep breath. She lifted her head but lowered her eyes when she saw what I was in.

"Can you just...?" she nodded and handed me my clothes. "Thanks" I walked to a different locker row and changed there. When I was fully clothed I walked back to where she was and put my jersey and shorts in my locker. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded, standing up and walking away. "Gabi?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said silently "I'm just tired." I stroked her cheek with my hand and gave her a soft kiss. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck. I knew something was wrong since her kisses felt needy like she was trying to forget something. I broke away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Something's wrong. I know it is."

"Nothing's wrong Troy." she said with a smile on her face but I could tell she was faking it.

"Something is wrong"

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you kissed me wasn't the way you normally do."

"So I wanted to kiss you differently. Is that a crime?" she tried to kiss me again but I moved away.

"Gabriella..." I said her full name so she knew I was being serious. "I'm worried about you. What's going on?"

"There's nothing to worry about Troy." she said and walked away from me. Again I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Gabriella tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Troy so just drop it." she yelled "Look I'll walk home so just let me go." I wasn't about to let her go. I wouldn't let her go until she gave me the answer I was looking for. "Troy let me go. Please."

"Not until you tell me what's gotten into you."

"Troy just let it go. There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanna go home." she tried to pull her arm out of my grip but I wouldn't loosen it. "Troy let go."

"Tell me what's wrong." I yelled and pinned her against a wall

"Please Troy. Let go. You're hurting me." tears fell from her eyes and I let go. She clutched her bruised arm and looked at me, fear in her eyes. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I backed away from her, my eyes never leaving hers. She choked out a sob before running away.

"Gabi" I called but she kept running. I wanted to run after her but my legs wouldn't let me. So I had to watch as my angel ran away from me...taking my heart with her. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the floor. I hurt the person I promised to protect. Chad was right, I couldn't promise her I would protect her, it was impossible to know what might happen. I stood up and walked out to my car. Hopefully by giving her some space, she would forgive me.

**(A/N: And here's where everything goes downhill)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Not gonna happen so why say it_**

**(A/N: Kelsi makes her first appearance but not her last in this chapter. She serves as a guide for Troy. Thanks to all my reviewers. I know have all of you kept in suspense but it's necessary**

_Chapter 14_

**Thursday March 23, 2006**

It's been over a week and Gabriella still refuses to talk to me. The more I can't hear her voice, the more I feel less like myself. She hasn't said those two words yet but I know it's coming. One of these days she's going to walk up to me and tell me that she wants to end it. I dread the day when that happens.

I walked into school with my head down. I was too engrossed in my thoughts to pay attention to where I was going and I accidentally ran into someone. The person hit the floor and my breath caught in my throat when I realized it was Gabriella. She looked up at me and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Here let me help you" I said outstretching my hand. She looked at it then at me. She got up quickly and walked right passed me. I was left standing there with my hand outstretched, looking liked a complete idiot. I quickly withdrew my hand continued walking like nothing happened.

I walked up to my locker and did the combination, absentmindedly. I pulled out the books I needed and stuffed in the books I didn't. I stood there for a good two minutes before Chad walked up to me and snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey Troy" I jumped and turned around.

"Damn it Chad don't scare me like that."

"It's not my fault you were staring into your locker."

"Sorry." I turned back to my locker and closed it, leaning my head against the door. "Chad what am I gonna do. Gabriella hasn't talked to me in over a week."

"Well has she said those words yet?"

"No but I have a feeling she will soon enough."

"Don't be so sure Troy. She hasn't ended the relationship yet so that might mean she doesn't want to give up on it. There's hope for you yet."

"I'd rather her end it than keep me in suspense like this."

"She'll come around soon enough."

"Chad" we turned around and saw Taylor running up to us.

"Hey babe" Chad said, bringing Taylor into a kiss. I felt my heart wrench, if it wasn't for Gabriella's disappearing act those two probably wouldn't be together.

"Do you two mind?" I said and they broke apart.

"Sorry Troy" Taylor said and I shook my head.

"It's okay. Look I'll see you two in homeroom." Chad nodded and I walked away from them.

I walked into homeroom and saw Gabriella sitting in the back. Her head was down and her eyes were closed. I took a deep breath and walked over to her, sitting down in the seat in front of her.

"Gabi" her head shot up and she looked at me. "Can we talk?"

"I'd rather not."

"Gabriella...why are you avoiding me? I said I was sorry for hurting you like that. Why can't you forgive me?"

"Because Troy...how can I forgive someone who hurt me when they promised to protect me?"

"Gabi I didn't mean to. I was just worried about you. You wouldn't talk to me. You wouldn't tell me what was bothering you."

"Because it's better if you don't know"

"How is that better? I'm on the end of my nerves worrying about you."

"That's why it's better that you don't know." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her.

"So...what? You don't want me worrying about you?"

"It's not that I don't it's just that...I'm not worth worrying over."

"Of course you are" I tried to put my hand on her cheek but she moved away from it.

"No...I'm not."

"Gabi..."

"Troy please just...just leave me alone. Okay?" I stared at her, my heart at the breaking point. I regained my composure and nodded.

"O-okay" I stood up and went back to my seat. Seconds later, Chad and Taylor walked in the door and kissed one last time before walking to their seats.

"Hey bud." Chad said and patted me on the back but I didn't respond. "Dude what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You sure?"

"I said there's nothing wrong"

"Okay." Chad backed off and I looked over at the clock. It felt like forever when the bell rung but when it did, I bolted out of the room. I walked as quickly as I could to my first period class. I didn't need to be interrogated by Chad.

-

-

At free period I rushed to the roof, hoping that Gabriella was there. But she wasn't. It was empty just like it had been before she came. Just like my heart was. I sighed and took a seat on the bench. The day was beautiful but my world was dark. It seemed like everything was falling downhill.

I looked around and decided I couldn't take being up here anymore. For some reason this wasn't a happy place anymore. All it reminded me of was Gabriella and I needed to take her off of my mind. I stood up and walked back downstairs. I went to the music room, the one place I knew no one would find me. I walked in and saw Kelsi Nielsen, a girl that I had befriended a while back, sitting at the piano.

"Hey Kels." she turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Troy. Haven't seen you around here lately."

"My head's been caught up in a lot."

"I can tell by the way you've been sulking lately."

"You noticed that"

"Troy it's obvious. What's been going on between you and that Gabriella girl? It seems like that's the root of your problem." I sighed and took a seat beside her on the piano bench.

"There's just been a lot going on. I wanna be there for her but lately...she's been acting like she doesn't want it or doesn't deserve it."

"Well there has to be a reason behind it."

"If there is she won't tell me."

"Then just leave it alone."

"What?" I looked at Kelsi like she was crazy.

"Sometimes it's best to just let something like that go."

"But how can I? She acts different than she used to and it worries me. She hasn't talk to me in over a week and I'm afraid that one day she's going to just end the relationship"

"Troy do you love her?"

"Of course I do"

"Does she know that?"

"Well...not really but..."

"Then you need to tell her that before it's too late. Save the relationship before she ends it because it's only a matter of time before she does."

"But she won't talk to me."

"Then make her talk to you."

"I tried that once and I ended up hurting her. I can't do it again. I can't bear to see that look of fear in her eyes, especially when it's directed at me."

"Troy...just tell her. Tell her before something happens and you never get that chance to." the bell rung and she stood up. "We better get to class." I nodded and she began to walk away.

"Kels" she turned and I smiled "Thanks" she smiled back and nodded.

"No problem Troy." she left the room and I followed seconds later.

Kelsi was right. I had to tell before it was too late and I never get the chance to. She had to know how I truly felt about her. How much she meant to me. I couldn't let her go. She was my world and without her, my world would be worse than it already is with her ignoring me.

**(A/N: 5 more chapters to go then the sequel but that won't come out until my other two stories are done. I have the trailer of my first story but my laptop won't let me get on the internet to either send it to my main computer or put it up. I'll have it up when I can. I might be generous and start the sequel early but that depends on my schedule)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: If only...**_

**(A/N: right now it's the beginning of the school day and I'm secretly updating this so enjoy)**

_Chapter 15_

**Sunday April 23, 2006**

It's been a month since Kelsi told me to tell Gabriella how I felt and since then I've been trying to do just that. But Gabriella is determined not to talk to me or even look at me. It's like I don't even exist to her anymore.

I sat in my room, finishing the song I started on Valentine's Day. I was determined to finish this song, record it and give it to Gabriella and hopefully, she'll understand how I feel about this whole situation. My cell rung and I picked it up without looking at the caller ID, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Chad"

"Hey. So what are you doing right now?"

"Trying to write a song for Gabriella."

"Nice. You gonna record it?"

"One day yea"

"Well tell me. I'll have Zeke and Jason play for you."

"Thanks."

"No prob. So has she said anything to you yet?" I sighed, knowing who he was talking about and really wished he hadn't said anything.

"No not yet."

"You have to say something to her."

"Don't you think I know that? I want to but she won't let me. The more I try the more she avoids."

"Do I need to get Taylor to say something?"

"No it's okay. I don't wanna get Taylor in trouble. It's bad enough Gabriella's ignoring me. I don't want her to ignore Taylor too."

"Okay. Well I gotta go. My mom wants me to mow the lawn."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Later" he hung up on his end and hung up on mine.

"Troy" my mother said as she knocked on my door.

"Come in" she opened the door and I smiled at her.

"I'm making lunch you want anything?"

"Um..." I did want to eat but I also wanted to finish this song too. "No thanks mom."

"Okay then I'll leave you alone." she closed the door and I heard her footsteps fading away. I turned back to the sheet of paper in front of me and continued to finish the song.

-

-

Two hours later I stopped, my brain was out of ideas. I had the first two verses and the chorus but that was it. I looked it over and thought it needed a little more before it was complete. I couldn't complete it and I knew why. I stood up and grabbed my hoodie. I put on my sneakers and ran downstairs.

"Be back in a little while" I called to my mother and left the house.

I walked down the street until I reached a white house with blue windows. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened seconds later and I was greeted by Ms. Montez's smiling face.

"Hello Troy."

"Hi Ms. Montez. Is Gabriella home?"

"Yes she's up in her room. Go right on up it's the first door on the left." I nodded and walked up the staircase. I found my way to Gabriella's room and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" I heard her say and I slowly opened the door.

"Hey Gabi" I said and she looked over at me, shock written across her face.

"Troy..." she stood up from her place at her desk and turned fully towards me. "...What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about Troy."

"Yes there is. You've been avoiding me for over a month now and I can't take it anymore. You act as if I don't care about you when you know I do."

"I wish you didn't"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should let me go."

"How can I? I've never felt so strongly about a girl than I do about you. How can I let you go?"

"By ignoring me the way I have you. It's better that way."

"Gabriella...what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that it's best if we don't continue this way. I was hoping that you would get fed up with me avoiding you and just end it but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you saying...?" she nodded

"Yes Troy...it's over" at that point my heart broke into a million pieces. She had finally said those two words and now we were no more. "I'm sorry Troy" she whispered and I nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said, my eyes looking at the floor instead of at her.

"I guess this is." she said and I backed away towards the door.

"Well goodbye...Gabriella." I left her room and went back downstairs. I said goodbye to Ms. Montez and left her house. I went back to my house and went straight to my room, locking my door behind me.

I walked over to my guitar and began playing whatever came to my head. My inspiration was complete and I could finish the song. I wrote down the remainder of the song and dialed Chad's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Chad."

"Yo. What's up?"

"You think you could call up Jase and Zeke for me?"

"You finished the song?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll call them up right now and see what we can do."

"Okay. Thanks Chad."

"No problem Troy." I ended the call and set my phone aside. I closed my eyes, still not believing that she actually ended our relationship after only two months and eight days. There had to be something behind it and I was going to find out what that something was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish..._**

_Chapter 16_

**Friday May 5, 2006**

It's been a little over a week since Gabriella broke up with me and I still can't get over her. I can't help but glance at her when she walks through the hallway or stare at the back of her head in History class. I don't even care when Mr. George calls me out for doing it. I want her to know I still care about her and that I still think about her.

She glanced behind her a few times but never acknowledged me. As soon as the bell rung, I bounded out of my seat and out of the classroom. I was a few feet away from the door before I heard someone call my name.

"Troy" I turned around and saw Gabriella walking towards me with a very angry look on her face.

"Yes?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Troy you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't"

"You were staring at me Troy. Even when Mr. George called you out, you still wouldn't stop looking at me."

"It's my eyes I could look at whatever I want" I decided if she was going to be bitchy with me I would return the favor. She looked at me with shock. I've never spoken to her like that.

"Why are you acting this way Troy?"

"I'm just returning the favor."

"This isn't you. What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe I'm just angry at the fact that the only girl that I've ever...you were my world Gabriella. You meant everything to me and you just ended it...like there was nothing ever between us and I wanna know why."

"I can't tell you Troy."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't" she cried "I just can't. I wish I could but I can't."

"Gabriella you know you can tell my anything."

"Not this Troy. This is something that I can't tell you so just leave it alone." I nodded and walked away from her. "Troy" I heard her call but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. My feet wouldn't let me. It was a good thing it was lunch.

I walked until I got to the music room. I walked inside, looking for my red-haired friend but she wasn't there yet. I walked over to the piano and sat down. I opened the lid to the keyboard and gently laid my fingers on the ivory keys.

My fingers tapped each key like on instinct. They knew where to go, which key to press and when to press it. I didn't even know what I was playing but I think it was Beethoven. I finished up the song and felt a presence behind me.

"_Moonlight Sonata_." I turned around and saw Kelsi standing there smiling at me. "I didn't know you could play that."

"Neither did I." she walked over and sat beside me.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I need an excuse to come see my friend?"

"Yes because if my sources are correct you and Gabriella had a little spat after fifth period." I sighed and turned back to the piano.

"I didn't mean to be so mean to her I just...I wanted to know why she acts as if there was nothing between us."

"Maybe she really didn't feel anything for you."

"I know she did, she's not over us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if she didn't she wouldn't still be wearing my ring. I gave her that ring the day I asked her to be my girlfriend and I haven't seen her without it."

"Well then that gives you all the more reason to not give up on her." I looked at Kelsi and she smiled at me. "You love her and she most likely loves you too. You just have to fight for her. If you can't tell her you love her, show her." I smiled at Kelsi and hugged her.

"You know you're the best right?"

"I know."

"Anything you need just let me know."

"Well there is something."

"What's that?"

"You could introduce me to your friend Jason"

"You like him." she blushed and looked away from me. "Okay deal."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Troy"

"No problem Kelsi."

"Now go you have some work to do."

"Don't worry I have it all covered." I said and left Kelsi to her piano. Just as I walked out of the door my friend and teammate, Jason Cross, walked right passed me. "Hey Jase" he stopped and turned around.

"Hey Troy. What's up?"

"There's a friend I want you to meet." I turned back to the door and peered inside. "Kels could you come here for a second." she nodded and walked over to the door. Her face became red when she saw Jason standing beside me.

"Y-you wanted me Troy"

"Yeah. Kelsi this is my friend Jason. Jase this is Kelsi." Jason smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi" she took his hand and shook it.

"Hi."

"Well I'll leave you two to get more acquainted. I have other things to do."

"Later Troy" Jason said, his eyes never leaving Kelsi.

"Bye Troy" Kelsi said, her eyes never leaving Jason. I shook my head and walked away from them. I walked down the hallway and heard a scream. A scream I was all too familiar with. I ran towards where I heard it come from and I saw a guy cornering a crying Gabriella.

"Leave her alone" I yelled and the guy looked back at me. Gabriella looked over at me, tears streaming down her face. "Gabi"

"Troy" she cried and I ran over to her. The guy came at me and punched me in my stomach. I fell to the floor and he started kicking me. I grabbed his leg and pulled him so he fell backwards. I stood up and started kicking him. "Troy" I stopped and looked over at Gabriella. I ran over to her and embraced her.

"Gabi are you okay?" she nodded and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I looked around to see if the guy was still there but there was no sign of him. "Do you think you could make it for the rest of the day?" she shook her head and I lifted her up bridal style.

I carried her out of the school building and to my car. I sat her in the front seat and walked over to the driver's side. I drove out of the school parking lot and took her home. She passed out on the way over from the shock so I had to find her house key. Once I did, I took her inside and up to her room. I laid her on her bed and made my move to leave, not sure if she would want me there when she woke up.

"Troy" I heard and felt her pull my arm. I turned around to face her and saw her brown eyes staring up at me "don't go. Please. I don't wanna be left alone" her eyes were pleading and I nodded. I slipped off my jacket and my sneakers and climbed in her bed next to her. She turned fully towards me and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. Soon her breathing steadied, signaling she was asleep and I was left to watch her, until my own exhaustion took over.

**(A/N: don't get too excited about the ending. I bet many of you are wondering what Gabriella is hiding. Well that won't be revealed until the sequel. I know you're probably saying 'why did you mention it here then?' Well that's for me to know and for you to find out in the sequel. Don't worry you won't be disappointed. So keep this in mind)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to but I can't_**

**(A/N::sighs:: I got depressed writing the ending to this chapter and I know I will have a lot of reviews after you guys read this. Don't let the beginning fool you)**

_Chapter 17_

**Saturday May 6, 2006**

I woke up the next morning, staring into the face that belonged to the love of my life. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened and I found myself staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Morning" she whispered.

"Morning." I whispered back and kissed the tip of her nose. She sat up, stretching her arms above her. As she stretched, her shirt rose exposing the skin on her lower back and I felt myself growing aroused from it. I suffered once from thinking this way about her but I couldn't help himself. Hey a guy's gotta be a guy right? She turned to look at me and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" I sat up and put my mouth to her ear.

"You" I whispered and I could feel her shiver. I smirked and climbed out of her bed. I looked at the clock and saw it read 2:00. Damn we slept that long "I should go. My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"Are you going to Paul Barrows' party later on?"

"Naw. I'd rather not."

"Well will you go if I do?"

"You're going?"

"Yeah. Everyone's gonna be there."

"Gabi I don't want you to go."

"Troy it's just a party. It's not like I'm going to be alone."

"Gabs you need to understand something...there are going to be dozens of people at that party and whoever attacked you yesterday could easily slip in unnoticed. Going to that party means putting yourself in harms way. So just stay here. Okay?" she folded her arms over her chest and nodded. I sighed and walked over to her, placing my hand on her cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I almost lost you once...I'm not going through that again." she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. I leaned over, kissing her lips softly before standing up straight and putting on my sneakers. "I'll call you later. Alright?" she nodded and I left her room.

I walked downstairs and out to my car. I drove home, my only thoughts focused on Gabriella. The minute I got home, I was greeted by my dad's angry voice.

"Troy where were you?" he yelled

"I was at Gabriella's"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I forgot."

"You skipped school"

"I know but...Gabriella wasn't feeling too good so I took her home and stayed with her. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up this morning."

"I'll let it pass this time but if you do it again you're grounded." I nodded in understanding and went up to my room. Okay so I lied to my father but it was the only way. He couldn't get involved in this if he didn't have to be.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers. I thought since I already wasted most of the day, might as well do something with the rest of it. I showered and changed then picked up my cell to call Chad.

"Ello?"

"Hey Chad it's Troy."

"Oh hey Troy what's up?"

"Do you think you could call the guys and see if we could finish recording the song?"

"Sure. Let me go call them and I'll call you back."

"Okay" I ended the call and set my phone on my bed. I walked back into my adjacent bathroom and fixed my hair. Mintues later my cell rung and I went to pick it up. "Well?"

"They said okay."

"Yes"

"So get your ass to Jason's"

"I be right over" I ended the call and grabbed my car keys. I ran down the stairs and went into the living room. "I'm going over to Jason's be back in a few." I told my dad who didn't lift his head from the television screen.

"Okay." I ran out of the house and got into my car. I arrive at Jason's four minutes later and saw Chad waiting for me. "Hey Chad." I said as I climbed out of my car.

"Bout time."

"It took me four minutes to get here. You act as if you've been waiting for forever."

"It felt like that"

"Whatever let's just go inside." I followed Chad inside and down to Jason's basement where we finished recording the song I made for Gabriella. I just hope she would like it.

-

-

Two hours later, we were done and I was really proud of how it came out. I stayed there for another two hours before I decided it was time for me to go.

"I better go" I said to the guys and stood up from the couch that occupied a space in Jason's basement.

"Okay. Hey you going to Paul Barrows' party?" Zeke asked me.

"Nope. I'm staying home. I'm trying not to be around a whole bunch of people who I know, by the end of the party will be drunk cause there will be a ninety percent chance that someone will spike the punch or bring beer. So I'm staying my ass home."

"Well then well see you on Monday"

"Yeah see ya" I walked up the basement staircase and left via the backdoor. I walked to the front of the house and got into my car, driving away seconds later. When I got home, I immediately got on my computer, finding nothing else better to do. I checked my email and found an unknown sender. "Who the hell is this?" I clicked on the email and up popped a message.

_Tonight is the night Troy. The night when you regret crossing paths with me. The night when that little bitch of yours dies._

_Chris_

My heart stopped, fear ran through my veins. I got up quickly and ran out of my house to my car. I drove to Gabriella's and knocked on the door. My heart was beating faster than it ever had. Ms. Montez opened the door seconds later, confusion written in her eyes.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Is Gabi home?"

"No she went to a party."

"What?"

"I thought you knew?"

"I didn't."

"She told me you did." I could tell she was panicking and I wanted to prevent that.

"Oh yeah now I...remember. She did tell me she was going. Thanks anyway Ms. Montez" she nodded, not fully believing me. "Bye"

"Bye" she closed the door and I ran back to my car. I couldn't believe Gabriella went to that party after I told her not to. Now she's in danger and there's no way I can protect her with all those people around. I drove as fast as I could to Paul Barrows' house. I had to get to Gabriella before Chris did. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?"

"Chad you still with Jason and Zeke?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I need you guys to meet me at Paul Barrows' house. Gabriella's there and she's in danger."

"Let me guess, Chris"

"Yeah. I have to find her before he does."

"Well don't do anything stupid if we don't get there fast enough."

"Chad...I finally figured out why I'm still alive and it's because of her."

"What?"

"I'm here for her, to protect her and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect her, even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"Troy..."

"Look I gotta go. I'm at Paul's house right now. I'll see you later." I ended the call before Chad could say anything else and I stopped outside of Paul's house, loud music blared from the inside. I quickly got out of my car and went inside.

There were drunk teenagers everywhere. Most of them were either passed out or still drinking. I was amazed at how fast this party became a hell hole. I walked around the whole bottom floor but I couldn't find Gabriella. I walked upstairs and I found her chatting it up with some guy that looked kind of familiar to me. All I knew was that he was no high school student.

"Gabi" I walked up to her, my eyes never leaving the strange guy.

"You came. I thought you said you didn't want to come?" she slurred, clearly drunk from the punch she had in her hand. I took it from her and sniffed it.

"How much of this have you had?"

"Um about five or six. I don't know I lost count after two." my eyes switched between her and the guy, who never stopped looking at me.

"Come on I'm taking you home." I said and grabbed her arm.

"But I don't wanna go" she said and tried to get out of my grasp.

"Too bad. I'm taking you home." I dragged her downstairs and out of the house. I didn't realize that the guy was following us until we got to my car. "What do you want?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"Revenge" I heard someone say and I turned around only to be face to face with Chris. He smirked at me before kneeing me in the stomach.

"Troy" I fell to my knees and looked up at him. Gabriella kneeled beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Aww how sweet. Too bad it won't last for long." said the mysterious guy. I looked at him, still wondering who he was. "You don't remember me do you Troy?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh I forgot to introduce you didn't I?" Chris said, my eyes switching between him and the other guy. "Silly me. Troy you remember my brother Kyle?" my eyes widened, it could not be the bastard that made Alyson suicidal.

"You"

"Yes me. So Troy how's Alyson? Still tight?"

"She's dead because of you"

"Too bad. I had a really fun time with her. Wish I could get another go"

"You bastard" I tried to tackle him but Chris punched me sending me back into a kneeling position.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella asked and I nodded.

"Too bad it has to end this way. Too bad she has to die. I would have loved to fuck her one last time." I glared at him, rage was building inside of me and I wanted so bad to let it out. "Oh well" he pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Gabriella. "Time to die" he cocked it and just as he pulled the trigger my conversation with Chad came into my mind.

'_I'm here for her, to protect her and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to protect her even if it means sacrificing my own life.' _having my mind set I pushed her out of the way, causing the bullet to hit me instead.

"Troy" she screamed as I began to cough up blood. She crawled over to me and cradled my head in her lap.

"Troy" I heard someone else yell but I couldn't make out the voice. Chris and Kyle ran but whoever it was that came, tackled them both to the ground. I looked up at Gabriella, her beautiful brown eyes glazed over by tears.

"Gabi..."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I-I pr-promised I would p-protect you. A-as long as y-your okay...everything's okay."

"But it's not okay. You're hurt."

"I d-don't c-care. As long as y-your okay, t-that's all t-that matters."

"Troy..."

"I love you...Gabi"

"I love you too, Troy" I smiled and everything went black.

**(A/N: No he's not dead)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own but want to_**

**(A/N: there is no date on this because in this chapter, Troy is trapped in his mind meaning he's in a coma. Time goes slower in you mind because you've lost all track of time. I don't this was my best chapter. I kind of rushed this one)**

_Chapter 18_

I don't know what time or what day it was when I woke up all I knew was I was I woke up there was nothing but darkness. I didn't know where I was or if I was even alive. But I really didn't care about that. All I cared about was finding out what happened to Gabriella. She was the only thing on my mind.

"Troy" came her voice from the darkness. I turned around, trying to find her but darkness met my eyes wherever I looked. "Troy please wake up" she was crying but why.

"Gabi where are you?" I called.

"Please Troy wake up. I can't live without you"

"Gabi I'm awake. I'm right here. Where are you?" I yelled into the darkness but apparently she didn't hear me.

"Gabriella visiting hours are over." came a voice that sounded like her mother.

"What? Visiting hours?"

"Okay mom. I'll be right there." there was a moment of silence before her beautiful voice resounded in the darkness. "Troy I really wish you would wake up. I miss you so much." I felt her lips on mine but I still couldn't see her. "Come back to me soon. I love you."

"Wait Gabriella" I called but it was total silence meaning she left and I was alone. I sat down in the spot where I stood, the darkness getting the better of me. I sighed and looked around, wondering how long was I going to be stuck in complete and total darkness.

-

-

"Troy" I opened my eyes and looked around. The voice that came through the darkness was not Gabriella's but Chad's. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but you need to wake up. Everybody misses you especially Gabriella. She's not the same without you."

"Gabi" my heart was breaking to know that Gabriella was suffering. I don't know where I was but I needed to get back to Gabriella.

"Hey Chad." another voice said but I couldn't make it out.

"Hey Tay."

"How's Troy?"

"I have no idea."

"He'll wake up soon."

"I hope so. I don't know how long Gabriella can go without him."

"I know. She's a mess." the more they talked about Gabriella the more I felt my heart tearing in two.

"I just hope she doesn't become another Alyson"

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

I also hoped Gabriella wouldn't become suicidal like Alyson. If she did I wouldn't want to wake up from whatever it is I'm stuck in. I'd rather stay here then go back to a world without Gabriella.

-

-

I hate being in this nothingness. I don't know what day or what time it is and being without Gabriella's beautiful face is making me crazy. I felt something grab my hand but when I looked down there was nothing there.

"Troy, sweetie."

"Mom."

"Please sweetie wake up. I miss you. Your dad misses you too. We all do. Everyone at your school wants you to wake up. They even made you a candidate for Junior Prom King."

What? They really did that? Wow. I never knew the people at my school could be so sympathetic.

"Mrs. Bolton?"

There it was. The voice I've been waiting for since the last time I heard it. I stood up and closed my eyes, trying to picture what was happening.

"Oh Gabriella. Hello dear."

"Hi. How's he doing?"

"Still sleeping."

"Oh"

"I'll give you some time alone with him." her hand slipped from mine and was replaced seconds later by Gabriella's. I knew it was hers because her hand was smaller than mine.

"Troy...I miss you. I don't know how much longer I can go without you. I need you." she squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, hoping she would feel it. She gasped and I knew that she did. "Troy if you can here me squeeze my hand." I gave her hand another squeeze and I felt something wet hit mine. "Troy you have to wake up. Please just open your eyes."

"I want to Gabi but for some reason I can't" I said even though she couldn't hear me. She sighed and kissed the back of my hand.

"I want you to come back to me Troy. I can't live without you. I have to go Troy but I'll be back. I promise." my lips felt warm for a second and then it was gone. "Bye Troy." she whispered and let go of my hand. I was left again feeling cold and alone. I sighed and sat down, wondering how much long was I going to be here.

-

-

I was awoken by something grabbing my hand and I looked down. The hand squeezed mine and I returned the gesture.

"I'm back Troy."

It was Gabi again. I closed my eyes and tried to picture her beautiful face. When I reopened them there was a white light around me. I stood up and looked around. I could barely see with the light in my eyes.

"Troy" came a familiar voice and I turned around. There standing in front of me was Alyson, just a beautiful as I remembered her to be.

"Aly?" she nodded and I walked towards her. "What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"You've been in a coma for the past two weeks."

"What?"

"This is just a corner of your mind."

"So why are you here?"

"To give you a choice."

"A choice?" she nodded "What kind of choice?"

"You can either go back to the real world and live again or you can come with me to the other side and not have to suffer anymore."

Basically this was a choice between life or death. A choice that I made once before when I decided to take a bullet for Gabriella. My mind was split. Sure it would be great to just leave this world behind and not have to feel pain again but...I couldn't leave Gabriella. She was the reason I was alive in the first place. I looked at Alyson, wondering if she already knew my answer.

"Time to choose Troy. Right now your heart monitor is slowly slipping to a flat line. If you don't choose now...time will choose for you. In about two minutes your heart monitor will flat line and you will have no choice but to come with me."

I can't leave Gabriella. She needs me...and I need her. She's everything I've ever wanted and I couldn't give her up.

"Have you chosen?" I nodded "What is your decision?"

"I choose to live. I can't leave Gabriella...not like this." she nodded.

"So be it Troy. We will be together again one day." she smiled and I smiled back. "Goodbye Troy." everything went black and I could hear Gabriella calling my name. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I found Gabriella's brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hi" I breathed out and she hugged me.

"Oh Troy. I was so scared." I ran my finger tips along her spine trying to soothe her.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

"I thought I lost you" she whispered and I made her look at me.

"You'll never loose me." she smiled and kissed me and for the first time in two weeks I was able to kiss her back. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too." I held her close, committing into memory the warmth that radiated off of her, not wanting any of this to end.

**(A/N: One more chapter ::sniff sniff:: then it's over until the sequel which I have started and do have the first chapter done but because my laptop is acting stupid I can't update anything but this story for right now. Srry :'( I'll have my next story up whenever I can get it up)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish but I don't_**

**(A/N: Last chapter everyone...man I had fun writing this and I enjoyed reading everyone's reviews. You guys had me laughing the whole way through. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers who reviewed for every chapter. Keep an eye out for the sequel, which I have a name for already but you're gonna have to wait for that. It's 12 midnight and it's been two weeks since this came out.)**

_Chapter 19_

**Friday May 26, 2006**

It's been almost a week since I woke out of that coma and I feel a whole lot better. I was let out of the hospital on Tuesday and I was told to rest for the rest of the week. But today is the Junior Prom and I couldn't miss out on finding out if I was Prom King. I also wanted to know if Gabriella was Prom Queen. Yeah the student body made her a Prom Queen candidate since they found out that Gabriella was meant for that bullet and the fact that the entire student body knew I was in love with her.

Right now I'm sitting in my room, bored as hell waiting for Chad to come. A knock came to my door and I turned my head.

"Come in" the door opened and in walked Gabriella. "Hey Gabi what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." I smiled and patted the space next to me. She walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. "So how are you doing?"

"Better since you walked in the room." she smiled and I gave her a soft kiss.

"Are you picking me up?"

"Sadly no. Me and the guys have something to do before we get there so Taylor's gonna pick you up."

"But it's not special if the guy doesn't pick up the girl."

"Gabi relax it's just Junior Prom we have next year to make it special and I promise it will be."

"But I want this one to be special too."

"It will be just wait and see."

"Promise?" I kissed her again and smiled.

"Promise" she smiled and leaned towards me. I met her the rest of the way and there started our make-out session.

"Yo Troy." came Chad's loud voice and my door opened. "Oops sorry" me and Gabriella parted and she stood up.

"I'll see you later Troy" I nodded and watched her leave. "Bye Chad"

"Later Gabs" she walked out of my room and Chad smiled at me.

"What?"

"Does your parents know you have girls up in your room?"

"Not girls just Gabi" he chuckled and sat down. "So is it ready?"

"Yep. I went to the school earlier and told the DJ about our plans."

"Good and Gabriella doesn't suspect a thing." Chad smiled and stood up.

"I gotta go and get ready. Then I gotta call Jason and Zeke."

"See ya."

"Later" he left my room and I sighed. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00 p.m. Just two more hours left to go.

-

-

At seven I showered, changed and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I put my guitar in my trunk and left to the school. I parked my car and looked around for someone. When I spotted the person I was looking for I waved. The red haired girl standing at the doorway smiled and walked over.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey. You look nice" I said slyly and she blushed. "Jason's gonna be drooling over you."

"Thanks"

"So is everything set?"

"Yep. Everything's ready. Jason and the others are already here and they've set up."

"Great thanks Kels."

"It's nothing Troy. You're like a brother to me. I have to make sure nothing goes wrong in your life."

"Too bad things already have."

"Yeah well you can't change the past. You have your acoustic?"

"Yeah it's in my trunk." I led her over to my car and popped the trunk. I pulled out my guitar and handed it to her. "Thanks Kels" I kissed her cheek, in a brotherly sisterly way and she nodded.

"You're welcome. I'll see you inside." she walked away and I closed my trunk.

"So is that why you couldn't bring me?" came Gabriella's voice, anger dripping through every word. I turned around and came face to face with an angry Gabriella.

"What? No. She's just a friend that's all."

"Yeah right. How long have you been doing her?"

"Gabriella I'm telling the truth."

"I don't have time to deal with you." she walked away but I grabbed her arm.

"Gabi I'm not lying to you."

"Just leave me alone." she pulled out of my grasp and walked away.

"Shit." I ran inside and went to find Chad. I found him on the stage built in the gym for this occasion. "Chad we have a problem."

"What's up?"

"Gabriella saw me give Kelsi and friendly kiss on the cheek and she wigged out. Now she won't talk to me."

"Damn that girl has trust issues."

"What do you expect? After trusting Chris I would find it hard to trust a guy again too." Jason commented.

"Look we're gonna have to move this performance up."

"To when?"

"Probably after they announce King and Queen."

"Okay no problem."

"Thanks guys"

"You're always welcome Troy." Zeke said as he set up the amplifiers. I just hoped this would work.

-

-

"Okay everyone it's that time. Time to announce Junior Prom King and Queen." **(A/N: I don't know if they have this in some schools, I know mines doesn't but I've heard of schools having a Junior Prom I'm just not sure if they pick a king and queen so don't trust my word on this) **the DJ said and I looked over at Gabriella. She kept her eyes ahead of her, refusing to look at me. I sighed and prayed to God that this worked. "And the winner for Prom King goes to..." there was a drum roll and the DJ pulled out the results from the envelop. "Troy Bolton"(no surprise there) the whole gym broke out into cheers and I walked on stage with a forced smile. Kelsi placed the crown on my head. My eyes wandered over to Gabriella but she was talking to Taylor. "And the lucky lady for Prom Queen is...Gabriella Montez" the look on Gabriella's face was pure shock. She walked on stage slowly, trying to contemplate what just happened. They handed me the crown and I walked over to Gabriella. She glared at me and turned around. I gently placed the crown on her head and let my hands linger at the base of her neck.

"Gabi..." she turned around and gave me one more hard glare before walking off stage.

"Now it's time for the King and Queen to have their first dance." I grabbed the microphone from him and faced the crowd.

"I know usually the King and Queen have to dance together but...I have something else in mind." Kelsi came over to me with a stool and my acoustic. She put a microphone stand in front of me and I put the mic on it. "I made this song a few weeks ago and I just finished it earlier this month. I made it for a special girl in my life, the first girl I've loved since middle school. She is the only thing in this world that makes me feel important. She _is_ my world and without her I doubt I would still be here today." I looked over at Gabriella who was staring at me with a confused look. "This is for not only my queen but my angel. This is for you Gabriella Montez."

With my angel staring back at me, I started the song that was made for her and only her. I closed my eyes and got lost in the words.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears roll down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one.**_

Every word was coming from my heart. She was the only one who made me feel this way. She was the only one I could ever feel this way about.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

I was once at that road but I needed to be with her one last time before I would go that far. She knew it was true. She was there when it happened.

_**It's okay**_

_**It's okay**_

_**It's okay**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer**_

_**And nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you **_

_**I'll be the one**_

Ever since she stepped into my life, I found my days becoming longer and my nights growing shorter just so I could see her more. I wanted to be the only one for her, I would do anything for her.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I' ll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Gabi you're the only one for me. You're the one I wanna be with. You're the one I wanna spend my life with. You're the one I would die for.

_**Cuz you're my**_

_**You're my**_

_**My, my true love**_

_**My whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

The spotlight opened wider and Chad, Zeke and Jason began playing behind me. I didn't even notice though because my mind was stuck on wondering what Gabriella was thinking at that moment.

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

We ended the song and the crowd broke out in applause. My eyes caught sight of Gabriella and she had tears in her eyes. I set aside my acoustic and stood up. She ran up the stage stairs and into my awaiting arms. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go.

"I love you Troy Bolton." she whispered.

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez and I always will." I brought her face up to mine and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She returned it and wrapped her arms around my neck. This is how I wanted to spend my life, in the arms of someone I loved and loved me back. That's exactly what I planned to do. I planned to spend my life with the woman in front of me. "Gabi" she looked into my eyes, her brown orbs gleaming with life. "There's something I wanna ask you."

"What?"

"I know we're young but...will you marry me?" she looked at me, surprised at my question. "There's no other woman I would want to spend my life with than you." she smiled and kissed me.

"Of course I will." I smiled and brought her into a passionate kiss. I didn't want this moment to end, this perfect moment in my life was where I wanted to be...with the woman I loved with everything I am. She was my happy ending and I was her guardian angel, watching over her, protecting her, loving her with every ounce of my being never stopping until time itself stopped.

I will be there to protect her, even if saving her sends me to heaven.

**(A/N: The End...for now. I know that last part was kind of corny but I found it sweet. Please visit my youtube account, link found on my profile page. I have a music video done to this song but it has no relation to this story. It was actually made while I was creating this story. Rate and leave a comment if you have a Youtube account and check out my other videos as well. Okay my laptop is still being retarded so I won't have the other two stories out until like April but I am starting on another story which I am going to put on my main computer instead of my laptop so my two song winners you guys will have to wait until April srry.)**


End file.
